1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sputtering devices and, more particularly, to a sputtering device having a carrier with adjustable support members.
2. Description of Related Art
Sputtering is a process whereby atoms are ejected from a solid target material due to bombardment of the target by energetic particles, which is commonly used for thin film deposition. During the process of sputtering, workpieces are hung on support arms protruding from a rotary member of a carrier. Generally, the support arms are fixed to the rotary member and the distances between the support arms are fixed. The fixed distances limit the sizes of workpieces that can be hung on the support arms.
Therefore, what is needed is a carrier for use during sputtering to overcome the aforementioned problem.